wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A Tale Of Romance
Clay breathed in the fresh air contentedly, enjoying sitting outside on a ledge on the Jade Mountain. Jade Mountain Academy had been going for three years without problems ever since Darkstalker came. Jade Mountain had expanded its students. Now, there were ten winglets, and two dragons of every tribe in each winglet. Although there were a couple problems. But they were tiny, really. One, Clay barely saw Glory. She only visited once a month, but at least there was a lot less fighting, since Glory would normally start unnecessary fights. But still. And he and his friends had had to stay there the whole three years. They didn't get to visit their tribes. It was slightly sad, really, to be kept away from mud for so long. But without the school, according to Moon, the whole world would collapse into war and chaos. Although it felt weird to have Peril as a student. She was as old as him, maybe a few days older, but he and his friends, who were also the same age, were in charge of her. But luckily Peril didn't seem to mind it. In fact, she seemed happier than ever. Clay heard Sunny giggle, and looked up. Peril was approaching. Tsunami, who was on the other side of him, looked in Clays direction, on his other side, at Sunny, and gave her a curious glance. Starflight, who was next to Tsunami, also looked in that direction. Cheeks red, Sunny said, "Oh, hey, Peril's coming!" She waved a wing in the air. "Hey, Peril! Over here! You can sit between me and Clay!" Clay felt his scales grow slightly colder as the warm SandWing scooted away to give Peril room. Her scales were the perfect temperature! Although he'd be sitting next to the hot SkyWing soon, her heat was uncomfortable, and almost unbearable. Oh, well, though. He didn't want to be rude to her. In fact, he didn't ever want to hurt her. He had to admit, only to himself, that he was in love with her. Everything about her was perfect! Her scales, her eyes, her personality, everything! And he also knew, deep down, that she loved him the same way. He wanted slo much to be with her forever. . .but there was his friends. He knew they all would be miserable if he and her became mates. And they would all have the constant fear of Peril burning them. Clay knew that she was unstable. Only slightly, though, but still. He knew she'd never hurt his friends, but his friends just didn't understand. Everything would be ruined if he and Peril became mates. "Peril?" Starflight repeated, looking annoyed. "Oh, er, uh, I have to go. I forgot me and Fatespeaker were going to try to locate a nice place for an orphanage." He stood up, and shook his wings. Tsunami looked at Peril, and growled softly. "Yeah, I'll be going, too. I'll check on the students." Starflight seemed uncomfortable, and nodded to her. Cheeks slightly red, Tsunami nodded back, and they lifted off together, wing beats matching. Clay watched the shining black and shimmering blue shapes fade into the distance. He wondered when they became so close. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew that they were best friends now. He wondered (guiltily) if it was Glory who always made them fight, by saying all of her rude comments. "Hi, Clay," Peril said, settling down next to him. "It's beautiful out, isn't it? I love looking at the sunset. Especially over water. It looks as though there's an orange fireball in the water!" Clay smiled at her, and she went on: "It gives me hope that soon my scales will still burn even in the water! Ha, bye, annoying, smug fish!" She saw Sunny and Clay's startled expressions, and blinked. "Er, kidding. I was kidding." From Sunny's face, Clay guessed she was like him, and didn't believe Peril. Trying to be polite, Sunny said to Peril, "So, Peril, about you and Clay-" "Can you go away?" Peril asked bluntly. "You're just being a third wheel, and I'd appreciate it if you ACTUALLY LEFT LIKE A POLITE DRAGON!" Clay blinked in alarm at Peril. "Peril, she's not a third wheel! Sunny, stay!" Peril snorted, but Sunny blinked sadly. "Oh, um, I guess I'll be going now. Bye, Clay. Have fun, Peril. Sorry for- for being an annoying third wheel!" Sunny's voice broke, and she flew away. When she was in the air, she twisted around. "Maybe Tsunami will read me her story she wrote again. At least she's nice!" "Tsunami made a story?" Clay cried. This was too much! His doubts about Peril were crowding in, stronger than ever. She was being so rude! But why? Maybe that was just who she was. "Oh, right," Sunny said bitterly. So bitterly that Clay had never heard that tone or voice on her before. "You were out with Peril at the time, so she never got to read it to you, even though earlier that day you said you'd meet her in the cave for her surprise. By the way, she cried for an hour that night. We all felt replaced, Clay." Her voice rose to a desperate wail. "I tried so hard to be nice to Peril! But she is just too mean! To everyone! And she doesn't deserve someone as great as you, Clay!" With that, she flew away, into the mountain. "Why are your friends so dramatic?" Peril asked, shaking her head. "If anything, they don't deserve you. There's the coward NightWing, dopey SandWing, bossy SeaWing, and bratty RainWing. But then there's you, Clay. The great hero. The-" "DON'T INSULT MY FRIENDS!" Clay roared at her, making her flinch. "They are all better than you! They don't heartlessly kill thousands of dragons!" Peril burst into tears, saying she was sorry, and then Clay wrapped his wings around her. They lay there together for a little bit, until Clay couldn't bear the heat. When they broke apart, Clay nuzzled her. Peril sobbed. "I'm not good enough for you! Sunny was right! I'm so, so sorry! Clay, you deserve better!" Clay hugged her again, and whispered, "I lost my temper. You are perfect. I-I love you Peril. I'd like you beside me for the rest of my life." He ducked his head to meet her beautiful blue eyes. "Peril. . .would you date me?" He didn't stop to think about the consequences, about his friends. About how unhappy they'd all be. About how Starflight would always be nervous, Sunny depressed, and Tsunami sad, who already seemed vaguely unsatisfied, for a reason Clay didn't know. "Oh, yes!" Peril cried, tears streaming down her face. Clay, alarmed lifted a claw to wipe them away, but Peril stopped him. "They're happy tears, Clay! I never dreamed this day would happen! I love you so much, Clay!" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Clay sighed and sat down in an empty cave. It had been an hour since his talk with Peril, and he was exhausted! After their talk, they were so happy they'd decided to fly around. Clay couldn't remember a time when he was happier! He didn't want to tell his friends yet, so he was going to stay in there for a little bit. "Yikes!" a startled Tsunami yelped. "Three moons, Clay, what are you doing here?" Clay sat upright. "Oh, hi, Tsunami. I was just resting here. You know, me and Peril just got done flying. We're a couple now!" "Oh, really?" Tsunami said, an edge to her voice. "What is it?" Clay asked, his concerns about him and Peril crashing back to him. "I know something's wrong with you." Tsunami looked down. Even though it was dark, Clay could see that she had set something down next to her on the stone she was sitting on. It looked like the outline of a scroll and a bottle of something. Ink, probably. Clay guessed that she had come here to work privately on more stories. "Well. . ." Tsunami said. "I've been unhappy. You know, thinking of, er, uh, Riptide. But seeing you happy with Peril hurts me. Of course, that's not what bothers me! It's that we've all been pretty happy. Peril would ruin that. We'd probably have to make her a teacher, and let's face it, she would be a bad one. And she bothers all of us! She annoys Glory. Oh, but let's face it, Glory is sensitive, and everyone annoys her. When she comes Starflight smells fire, and we have to tel him it's Peril, then he gets terrified. And Sunny tries to be friendly, but Peril just rolls her eyes at her. And, she calls me names." "What kind of names?" Clay asked, shocked that someone as sweet as Peril was secretly mean to his friends. Maybe this wouldn't work out after all. "Oh, like Glory's," Tsunami said, sounding more annoyed than sad. "You knows, bossy, bratty, weird, things like that." Clay gaped at her. "She made fun of you guys in front of me, until I told her to stop. She cried, and said she was sorry, so I'm sure she'll stop." As he said that, Clay felt more confident about it. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" Tsunami picked up her scroll. "I'm working on my next story. The who!e english class loved the first one. I guess I inherited my mother's love for writing scrolls! I never knew I'd enjoy it so much!" Clay smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Hey," Clay said. "Can I hear your first story? I never got to hear it." Tsunami nodded, and read it to him. Clay had never heard a more creative story. It was the best he'd ever heard. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ "Will you marry me, Clay?" Peril asked. "I know it's normally the boy who asks, but girls should also be able to." She blinked at him. "Sorry if this upset you! Or messed anything up!" Three years had passed. Clay and Peril had kept dating, despite the fact that his friends, even Sunny, started fighting again, and everyone seemed unhappy. He just couldn't give her up! But. . .did he really want to marry her? Give up his friends' happiness for Peril's happiness? Forever? He had noticed that she still scared Starflight, made fun of Tsunami, annoyed Glory, and rolled her eyes at Sunny. And she terrified the students, and was unfriendly to them. But she was also so sweet! She gave him applesauce, bought him chocolate, stuck up for him when Glory or Tsunami yelled at him, defended him against danger, and always supported and comforted him. She loved him! He just couldn't give her up! "I will!" Clay said solemnly. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Raven the NightWing-SkyWing)